The Vampire, The Human and the Wolf
by Shezzalou
Summary: Bella is a lower class girl in a dingy school; she’s going out with one of the hottest boys there Jacob but a young, talented and extremely sexy Upper class boy Edward sweeps her off her feet into a world of magic, fun and blossoming romance!:D
1. Chapter 1 Concert

The Vampire, the Human and the Wolf

Bella is a lower class girl in a dingy school; she's going out with one of the hottest boys there but a young, talented and extremely sexy Upper class boy sweeps her off her feet into a world of magic, fun and blossoming romance.

Chapter 1

Concert

B POV

The usual crisp packets littering the grounds flitted like tumble weeds across the school yard, I sighed at the thought of another long, tiring and incredibly boring day at Forks Junior High.

Looking over my shoulder I stared at the abnormally spotless and clean grounds of the posh, uppity Saint Peters Academy for the Gifted meaning a bunch of stuck up snobs who kept their noses clean and never put a toe out of line.

"Bella!" a loud husky voice shouted my name from the other side of the grounds, I stole my eyes away from the Academy to see my best friend/Boyfriend Jacob Black gliding across the yard towards me. Behind him were Paul, Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil and Seth grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Jacob." I smiled. as he reached me he stooped to give me a kiss but I quickly moved my face so he caught my cheek instead of my lips.

"Ooooohhhh." Paul laughed while I blushed a deep red at Jacobs's action.

"I got to get to class Jake so I'll see you later." I giggled sliding out from underneath his long russet arm and walking quickly away.

I heard a slap behind me and Paul moaning about how that hurt.

I sighed, would Jacob ever get it into his head that I just wasn't ready to kiss him, everyday he would try and everyday I would turn my face. He'd tried to persuade me before but I hit him and told him I would never if he kept pushing. He never verbally mentioned it again but his hints were as subtle as a canon.

I shuffled into class later than usual thinking about how crap this day would be.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Swan." Mr. Bean (who was living up to his name by being as lanky as a 10 ft barge pole and as skinny as spaghetti noodles) hissed through his goofy teeth.

"Sorry Mr. _Bean._" I emphasized the Bean part to show my distaste for the man. He flushed a purplish colour as I tried to hold in my hysterical laughter.

"Class… as you know we are on the same road as Saint Peters Academy for the Gifted…"

"*cough*NERDS!!*cough cough*" some boy at the back of the class pretended to cough before the class erupted into laughter.

"Yes well… I know they're probably a lot different than us and that you don't appreciate them being _gifted _but never the less our Headmaster has invited their music group to come here and play us a concert so everyone will be missing their first two periods…" he stopped for several of the boys who were practically wetting them selves laughing at the words periods. "AND WE WILL LISTEN TO THEM RESPECTFULLY AND NORMALLY IF YOU PEOPLE CAN HANDLE THAT!!!" Mr. Bean shouted at the class regaining order.

"Now everyone will leave their bags and coats here and will report to the Gymnasium IMMEDIATELY!" his face had gone dark purple which made him look like he was about to have a heart attack. Everyone stood quietly and left the room.

Angela was waiting for me outside the door for me,

"Hey." She smiled at me, "Guess what! Ben's in the orchestra and he's going to play today." She grinned at me; Ben was her super rich, super SMALL boyfriend from the Academy. He was geeky but sweet and he thought the world of Angela.

"Bella!" Jacob called from behind us; I turned to see him shrug past Mr. Bean and jog to my side. "I wanted to make sure I got to sit next to you." He smiled down at me; his long hair was pulled back into a pony tail today exposing his face.

I giggle and we made out way to the gym, unfortunate for us all the back seats were taken by smart 1st years who got the chance to talk without being seen. We had to walk all the way to the front where I would at least be free from Jacobs's hand sneaking out to sit on my leg.

We waited a few minutes for everyone to settle before a short fat man that was our Headmaster to come out and give us the opposite of Obama's amazingly arousing speech, this one could send the most hyper of people to sleep in a few moments.

The speech lasted for about five minutes explaining that it took guts to get up on that stage and perform for us so we had to be considerate to the performers.

When he finally walked off the lights went out and the slightly moth eaten curtain lifted from the stage to reveal a collection of chairs, stands for the music, a piano, a drum kit and a stool next to a microphone.

We all clapped when the first act came on, it was a group of six amazingly geeky people in done up blazers and glasses who sat and broke our eardrums with the loud notes from their trumpets.

The next act amazed us all; two of the most exquisite girls came on stage sending the crowd silent, one was slight, tall and blonde with a grudgingly beautiful face and the other was even smaller than me about 4 ft 7 and had black hair that stuck out neatly around her pixie face. Both were strangely pale with golden eyes like the sun.

The way they walked looked more like dancing as the glided to their positions, the blonde held and electric violin as she stood next to the stool and the smaller one hopped on to the seat in front of the mike.

The music that filled the air sounded like that from a lullaby, and the voice from the girl on the stool was that of an angel. The notes were strong and powerful yet soft and gentle at the same time. I was dazed and hadn't realise they had finished until the crowd erupted into applause. Jacob who was louder than most clapped his large hands and gave a standing ovation.

"Sit Down!!!" Mrs. Stick commanded, he obediently sat looking disgruntled, I laughed though I was secretly peeved at his admiration for the two beautiful sisters.

More acts came and went, some of the best ones came from the assorted pale faces I saw, the sisters did a cello and violin piece and two gorgeous boys, one brawny and the other a muscular yet slender blonde did a drum and bass ensemble.

More Geeks took to the stage than I though humanly possible, only the pale stood out from the crowd. They refused to wear blazers and the boys shirts weren't tucked in, their ties hung loose but they still managed to make it look like they we're modelling their uniforms.

The last person to come on stage was someone I had never seen before, he was as pale as the others, and he had tousled Bronze coloured hair and liquid gold eyes. His white shirt was un-tucked and his tie was missing, he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows revealing his muscular fore arms pale as the moon.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I will be playing to you Clair De Lune by Debussy." His voice was more beautiful than his sisters (I assume they were related) and his face looked like it was carved by Angels commanded by God.

For a moment his Golden eyes flickered down to lock with mine, he left them there a moment before looking down at the piano and reaching out to the keys.

His porcelain fingers danced across the ivory swiftly but surely, every now and then his eyes would clap with mine and we would share a moment where I would feel weightless, an enigma. I was inaccessible by time or reality.

Then he would look away and I would realise I had forgot to breathe.

I heard Jacob harrumph next to me, he didn't seem happy that Edward was paying attention to as he put it _his _girl.

I thought though I could have imagined a flicker of a smile on Edwards's lips toward the end of the song.

When the song drifted to a close he stood and took a bow as the school erupted into applause, squealing and whistles came from the girls who had obviously like I had noticed his God like looks.

When he striated he looked down at me again flashing a set of pearly white teeth in a breath taking crooked smile.

Then he turned and exited stage right.

The clapping and whistling continued though there was no one onstage. Jacob was stiff as a board next to me refusing to co-operate with everyone, instead of clapping his right arm snaked out around my shoulder claiming his _prize_. It felt uncomfortable his boiling arm around my relatively cool shoulders, I wriggled tentatively out of his grip but he seemed oblivious to that.

Mr. Jenkins our Head teacher came back out onto the stage and hushed the applause with a wave of his hands,

"If I could have everyone's attention… well that was simple marvellous wasn't it and by the sound of your clapping I would say you rather enjoyed it. The Academy prodigies will be staying with us through first break to give you the opportunity to make them feel welcome and get to know them a bit. Now everyone will go back to their first class, pick up their stuff and remove themselves to the play ground in silence. Front row if you please."

He motioned for us to stand, we did so but as per usual Jacob took the opportunity to put him self around me. His arms created a vice around my hips pulling me into an awkward embrace meaning it threw my already off balance out of the window."

"Jake…" I moaned when we were out of the gym, "I need room to breathe Jacob." I spluttered gasping for air; his arms were cutting off my torso from my legs.

"Oh… sorry Bells." He muttered loosening his grip but never letting me go, I sighed, this was awkward.

We reached my door and I ran inside grateful for the classroom's existence for once,

"Jacob trouble?" Angela asked tenderly as I moodily shoved my books in my bag then slung it on my back.

"You have no Idea Ange, he was practically choking me outside." I muttered.

"Well maybe he was claiming his territory." She murmured. She then realised the way I was looking at her, "Not in that way, you know how boys view girls. We belong to them even if we don't want to be seen that way. I mean did you see the nice boy on the piano?"

"Edward Cullen?" I asked not understanding though I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the thought of the super hot, super gorgeous, super EVERYTHING piano player.

"He was staring at you for like half the song." She giggled. "That's probably why Jake was acting funny." She sighed at the thought of it, then she notice Ben across the yard looking like a geeky munchkin next to talk cool Jacob.

Angela grabbed my arm and toed me across to where they were standing next to the wall.

"Ange!!!" Ben shouted in a high little boy voice running over into her waiting arms.

"Bella!" Jacob called to me, I sighed again and went over to him and his friends, I hopped onto the wall and opened my calculus textbook, I wanted to get a head start on the homework.

"Bella you can't do homework now!" Jacob sounded miffed that I wasn't giving him every shred of attention in my body." He tugged on the book playfully trying to take it away, I pulled back harder. It slipped through his fingers but not after half a page was left in his hand.

"Bella… I'm sorry it was an accident." Jake tried to explain, I couldn't think anymore I was so mad at him for being so clumsy.

"What the Hell Jacob!" I shouted, "Do you have any idea how much these things cost to replace? The schools' probably going to charge me double for this because it's and advanced textbook! Do you ever think before you do something stupid?!" I snatched the ripped piece of paper from him and shove it in my bad along with the text book.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared at the floor, I heard Jacob sigh and lean against the wall next to me.

Suddenly he let out an angry huff, "Cullen's staring at you again." He almost growled.

I peeked up fro under my lashes to see Edward Cullen and his family sitting on the opposite wall across the grounds; sure enough he was staring at me. And when he caught me looking he smiled the crooked smile from before.

"At least he can keep his distance." I muttered.

"What's at supposed to mean?" his brows furrowed putting his eyes into darkness.

"What I mean is that he can stare at me and not throw his arms around me choking off my airways like _SOMEPEOPLE!_" I shouted the last bit at him before looking back at the floor.

"Come on Bells." He murmured placing a hand on my leg; I stared down at it for a second before smacking it away like a fly.

"I'M NOT A PIECE OF TERRITORY JACOB!!!" I shrieked after jumping off the wall, I grabbed my bag and stalked away from Jacob.

"Bella!!!" Jake called after me but he was smart enough no to follow me.

I shoved open the double doors to the building and slowed my pace so I could linger in the hall. Finally I leant against the wall and sank to the floor putting my head on my knees.

A few minutes later I heard the door swing open and footsteps came towards me, I was sure Jacob had followed me so without lifting my head I mumbled, "Go AWAY Jacob!" the footsteps stopped for a second.

"Oh sorry… do you want me to leave?" the voice sounded like sweet music from an enchanted land.

I looked up shocked to see Edward Cullen stood nervously a few meters from where I was sat, his golden eyes were concerned.

"No…no sorry… I though you were someone else." I said, my voice sounded strangled.

"Oh…" he was all he said, a moment passed be fore he said more, "May I sit with you?" his question took me off guard.

"Umm… sure." I was loosing it.

"Thanks." He smiled the crooked smile again before walking over and sinking down beside me dropping his bag and blazer on the floor.

He held out his hand towards me, "I'm Edward… Edward Cullen." He smiled hugely.

I gingerly took his hand and shook it, it was hard as a stone like marble or harder and it was colder than ice.

"I'm Bella…Bella Swan." He laughed at the way I said my name.

"Don't you mean Isabella?" his eyes were mischievous.

"Well yes but… I prefer Bella." I giggle timidly, how could he guess? "How did you know?"

He laughed delightedly, "Lucky guess."

I couldn't help smiling at him, he was so nice.

"I liked your music today." I said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "Do you play anything?" he asked one of the questions Jacob had never thought to ask, and it felt like he cared.

"I like to play acoustic guitar and piano." I said sheepishly.

"Well perhaps you can play for me sometime? It's nice to have met someone who plays piano, no one in my family does." His crooked smile stopped my heart.

"I would love to." I grinned at him blushing deep red.

He reached out a long pale finger to wards my face, "May I?" he asked gently.

"Umm…ok." I felt so safe around him.

He lightly bushed his finger along my jaw making my face flame under his freezing touch.

Suddenly the double doors swung open and Jacob marched in flanked my Paul and Jared. I hadn't realised we had been leaning in towards each other until we sprang apart shocked by the entrance.

I looked at Jacobs's hostile face and then at Edwards cheeky grin then at the floor.

"What's this Bella?" Jacob's voice sounded like razors.

"Nothing at all Jacob is it?" Edwards voice sounded cheeky like his grin, "Bella and I were just discussing Einstein's theory of Relativity. Did you know E=MC squared?" I watched Jacobs face turn confused where as I on the other hand knew exactly what Edward was talking about.

I couldn't stop the hysterical bubble of laughter that came through my lips, I clamped my hands over my mouth but my shoulder shook from the laughter.

Edward started laughing too like we had out own private joke though he had obviously seen the look on Jacobs face as well.

"Whatever freak!" Jacob snorted, "Come on Bells let's get to class." He reached down and grabbed one of my hands yanking me upright.

"Hey Jake let go I can walk for myself." I muttered loud enough for him to hear, he dropped my hand immediately and glared at Edward who had gotten up and was stood next to me.

"You best get out of here Freak before I get on of my boys on you." He snarled at Edward.

"You know… that sounds like a lot of fun…are you free Wednesday at all?" his smile was crooked and I forgot to breathe _again._

"Why you little…" Jacobs's eyes blazed and he drew back his hand to punch Edward; the smiling boy didn't even flinch.

"NO JACOB!!!" I shouted grabbing his wrist and standing in front of his fist. "NO!"

He tensed then his arm dropped to his side, "Let's go Bella." He pulled my arm forcing me down the corridor with Paul and Jared in toe.

"I'll see you soon Bella!" a musical voice sang down the hall to me as I was pulled away.

I turned my torso to see Edward lift his hand to wave once before swivelling round and heading out the double doors.


	2. Chapter 2 Face the Music

Chapter 2

Face the Music

B POV

"What the Hell was that all about Bella?" Jacobs tone was demanding now.

"What was what about Jacob?" I asked sweetly, I loved winding him up.

"You and freak boy! You seemed pretty damn happy with him next to you!" he shouted in my face.

"For Christ's sake Jacob we were just _talking_!" he was angry that I had made a new friend, how pathetic could a grown boy that had survived puberty be?

"Just talking? What about?!" I grumbled something unintelligible and stared at the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT BELLA!!!?" Jacob was turning red under his russet skin.

"Just things… music in fact." I said calmly staring him full in the eye.

"Music?!... But Bella you hate music!" his tone was disbelieving.

"What would know Jacob? Do you even know what instruments I play?" I said defiantly.

"Easy… nothing." He grinned at his own knowledge of me, unfortunately it was wrong.

"Wrong… I play the Piano and the acoustic guitar! But you wouldn't know that because the only thing about me that interest u is that I have BREASTS!!!" I shouted exasperated.

Just then Mr. Bean walked past and stared at my clenched fists and Jacobs trembling arms that were either side of my shoulders pinning me to the wall.

"Is the something wrong Bella?" he asked glowering at Jacob who immediately released my arms.

"No sir there's no problem." I said glaring at Jacob.

"Well then I sagest you two make it class before you're late for _another_ lesson." He turned and carried on his way.

Jacob took a deep breath through his nose making his nostrils flare, "That's not the only reason I like you Bella." He muttered reaching out to me with one hand.

I don't care Jake! Say whatever you think is going to make you feel better but I promise you it won't help." With that I side stepped his hand and pushed passed him to stalk off my next class.

No matter how fast I power walked I still made it to calculus later than everyone else.

I silently walked over to the teacher's desk and placed my homework on the growing pile of sheets; Mr. Hall glowered at me from behind the desk but didn't say anything. Instead he motioned to the white board where today's work was up. I nodded my head and went to sit in my usual place by Angela.

I got out my text book and calculus book and started the work on the board, it wasn't long before a note landed on my book from Angela, and I opened it to find the most obvious question in the world.

_What happened in the hall between you and the future Mr. America?_

I almost laughed at the way she described Edwards's body though I had to agree with her theory. Quickly I scribbled a note back.

Well… we sort of got chatting and he asked whether I played any instruments, he said he wanted to hear me play sometime so I said yes. He sort of touched my face like I was a sculpture/work of art it was weird but nice. He's so easy to talk to… then Jacob came in and started threatening to get one of the boys on him. I shouted at him and now he's convinced something's going on between me and Edward.

I flipped the note back and she read it quickly, I swear I saw shock on her face. I heard the scratching of her pen as I carried on with my calculus questions.

It didn't take her long before the note was on my book again.

_OMG!!! I can't believe it Bella, you and Edward Cullen!_

I sighed,

There isn't going to be a "me and Edward" Ange because I'm probably never going to see him again.

It was hard for me to write the last bit which unnerved me.

_You said he wanted to hear you play!_

Yes but he'll probably forget he ever met me in a week.

_I doubt it_

Well that's your opinion.

_He won't forget you and you WILL see him again!_

How do you know are you a physic?

_Don't be silly NO I have sources._

Really? Who?

_Well Ben told me, that Marcie told him, that Grace told Josh who told Rebecca, who told Marcie that they're going to be having a music lesson with us! _

OMG that's next lesson!!!! Is my hair a mess? Has my make-up smudged?

_AWWW it sounds like someone has a crush!_

Angela I'm serious!

_So am I, do you like him?_

To be quite honest I don't really know, he's just so easy to be around and when he touched my face I felt electricity in me. I don't know what to do!

_Maybe you should pair up with him for music!_

Are you CRAZY he wouldn't want to pair with me!

_You never know Bella, anyway is it ok if I go with Ben? I sort of promised him already._

Of course Ange.

_Thanks Bella… and don't worry I won't let Jacob know what we've spoke about._

Thank you.

Then the notes stopped and I got on with my work for the last few minutes of the lesson. Before the lesson ended Mr. Hall called me up to the front.

"Bella is this you're Homework for the past month?" he asked sarcastically.

"Umm… yes." I said quietly.

"This is very good Bella; you've really come a long way this year. If it's ok with I would like to mention to out Headmaster about putting in an advanced placement setting?"

"Of course sir." I smiled then he dismissed me to go to my next class… Music.

Angela was talking enthusiastically to Ben when I got out the door and Jacob was hovering like a wasp. I walked straight past him with Ben and Angela but he caught up easily.

"Bella can we talk?" he wined next to me with his hands in his pockets for once and not on me.

"Whatever you have to say Jacob I'm not interested." I said with me head held high and not looking at him.

"I just wanted to tell you I forgive you for this morning." A smile grew across his face as he looked down at me.

"You… forgive me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I mean you must have realised you were in the wrong there Bella." His voice was low and his eyebrows had pulled together.

"Jacob… you're unbelievable! You threatened to punch Edward for talking to me! God can't I have my own friends without you approving of them?" I shouted before I stalked off.

I stood outside the music room door for a moment after Angela and Ben had gone inside, then taking a deep breath I pushed open the door.

I tried not to look too hopeful when I searched for a seat, out of the corner of my I saw Edward sat with his siblings though he didn't join in the discussion. He simply stared off into space. Angela had saved me a seat next to her so I gratefully sat down with a hint of colour rushing into my cheeks.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" shouted Miss. Heeds from her seat, when no one shut up she shouted, "OI!!!" causing the class to lapse into silence. "Than you, now as you can see there are a few of you in here from the Academy and a few from Forks High. In today's lesson I want you to go into pairs and work a any piece of music you wish but you can only go with someone from another school do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miss." The class said in union. I could have sworn I saw Edward grin at his angel sisters and throw his dazzling gaze at me.

Jacob caught my eye from across the room, "Me and you!" he mouthed, jeesh didn't this guy understand that we could only go with a person from another school _and_ that I was still mad at him.

No one moved. Ben and Angela were sitting next to each other so they didn't need to say they were a pair. I heard a musical sigh from the other side of the room and light footsteps across the floor.

I saw someone stop in front of me, looking up to see Edward Cullen didn't surprise me,

"Bella? Will you be my partner?" the room was silent but he didn't seem to notice, I glanced at Jacob who appeared to be bristled with anger and then I looked back at Edward.

"Sure Edward." I breathed his name, and then I felt my cheeks flame so I looked down.

"Excellent." I could hear the smile in his voice. I stood up and started to cross the room with him towards the nearest keyboard, instead of walking normally though I tripped over my own boots and nearly hit the floor. But something stopped me, his hand had reached out and grabbed my arm and the other caught my waist. I flushed deep red while he laughed and I heard sniggers behind me. His laughter had no malice in it was a fine musical tune that washed away the laughs of the others.

"Sorry." I mumbled feeling more than a little stupid, "I have a problem with my balance sometimes." He smiled at me and guided me the rest of the way with has hand brushing my back in case I fell again.

I heard a chair shove away and fall on the floor; angry stomps came from behind us. A big russet hand appeared on Edwards shoulder and spun him round effortlessly.

Jacob tightened his grip on Edwards shoulder. "Hey FREAK what makes you have the right to partner MY GIRL!!!" Jacob shouted.

I heard more chairs shove away, "I wasn't aware Bella _belonged _to anyone Jacob." Edward answered coolly. Jacobs's eyes flashed with anger and he ignored the shouts from Miss. Heeds, he drew back a trembling arm for a good punch when out of no where Edwards's brothers were flanking him either side, their stares were steely and harsh.

"JACOB BLACK IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON THAT BOY YOU WILL BE TAKEN OUT OF THIS SCHOOL WITH A POLICE ESCORT! NOW I SUGGEST YOU GO OUTSIDE AND CALM DOWN BEOFRE YOU ARE EXCLUDED!!!" Miss. Heeds voice was sharp and shrill and she shrieked at Jacobs back.

He froze but didn't lower his arm; his body seemed to be trembling with anger,

"Go Jacob, please." I murmured hoping he would listen to me. His eyes darted in my direction where I stood at Edwards's side and then back to Edward. He took a deep breath through his mouth and lowered his arm, letting go of Edwards's shoulder her pushed past us and slammed the door behind him.

"Thanks Em, Jasper." Edward nodded at his brothers before his brawny brother turned and walked to the other side of the class where his sisters were sitting. The blonde stayed a moment until Edward nodded at him quickly; he set his jaw and walked away behind the other one.

"Sorry Edward but I think we shouldn't be partners." I murmured to him, instead of frowning he laughed.

"Because of your boyfriend Bella? I'm not scared of him." He chuckled at the thought of Jacob.

"You may not be… but I am." I added sheepishly.

"No… besides you promised I could hear you play so now is a better time than any to do it." I sighed internally and carried on walking towards the key board, luckily Edward was smart enough not to touch me this time.

I sat down at the keys, I could hear everyone paring up now behind us so no one would notice if I stared to play. Fur Elise drifted around me like a lazy fog, I always played a wrong note somewhere in the song and to day was no different. I played dreamily with my eyes closed and the keys memorised until I felt a cool hand on mine. My eyes flew open and I saw the marble of white push gently on my finger s so I hit the right note.

I turned my head quickly to see Edward Cullen stood over me, when he noticed me staring he stood up straight and stepped back,

"I'm sorry…" he said in a low voice.

"No it's ok; I always play that wrong note so I understand why." I didn't know what to say to this Godly Angle from above.

His face was pinched like he had crossed a line or done something wrong.

"I'm sorry…" he said again before fluidly sitting down next to me, "Will you play for me again?" he asked like he was shy or something.

"Sure." I didn't want to say no.

Closing my eyes and feeling his gaze appraising my face I moved my hand across the keys and started to play. All the time I could feel his eyes on me.

When I finally opened my eyes I noticed his expression was that of utter amazement. Silently he stood and walked over to the guitar stand where he took out an acoustic and brought it back to me,

"Play." He commanded, I took the guitar without argument and placed the strap over my head and strummed some cord to check if it was in tune… it was. Then without looking at him I started to strum Taylor Swift White Horse.

"Do you sing?" he asked quietly, I nodded dumbly without thinking, "Sing then." He said gently.

I opened my mouth and let the words flow, they were in tune at least and I can sing when I choose to. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks but I refused to look at him afraid I would lapse into a full blown panic attack. When the song drifted to an end my blush faded and I took a deep breath to fill my empty lungs.

He was staring at me again making the blood creep back into my face.

"You have the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard." He said quietly, his tone of utter sincerity cause a bubble of hysterical laughter to break out of me. His face became bemused at my outburst, "Don't you think so?" he seemed sad.

"I really don't you know… maybe you have terrible hearing." I giggled like a strangled monkey, what was this guy doing to me?

"My hearing is perfect… I think your singing perfect." He muttered under his breath so low that I don't think I was meant to hear.

"Well… I guess we should get to work shouldn't we?" I was a little dazed by his assessment of my voice.

"You're right." He agreed before sitting down on the end of the piano next to me.

We composed a piece he "Named Love at First Sight", the keyboard notes trickled softly like dust motes in the air and the guitar rhythmically twanged gently to the beat, it was soft and gentle with a hint of life.

When the time came for us to perform my cheeks flamed and I nearly forgot the tune, Edward saved me from embarrassment by saying "Breath slowly." So low that only I could hear.

The class erupted into applause behind me and I smiled gratefully at him while he threw me the crooked smile that stopped my breath. I hid behind my hair while the others performed their pieces until my blush died away.

When Miss. Heed dismissed us I went swiftly to put back the guitar and collected my things meeting Angela at the door as usual, he had already gone by the look of it. Angela noticed my down expression and squeezed my arm sympathetically.

I nearly had a heart attack when I was out the door, I mean when you walk out of class to see the most gorgeous person who ever lived leaning against the wall and the obvious reason as to why he's doing that is you then how would you react? He rolled off the wall and walled over to me,

"I have to go…" he said almost sad.

"Oh… well I guess I'll see you some other time then." I mumbled quietly.

"Trust me you will." His face was sad but his tone was angry…at me? Or himself? Before I could react he sniggered. "I'd take a deep breath if I were you." He laughed before walking away to catch up with the others.

I stared after him as he drifted away leaving me alone. That is until two vice like arms wrapped around me with crushing force and stopping my breath entirely and lifting me into the air.

My lungs were burning because no breath was getting to them; I thrashed my legs out trying to wriggle out of the unbreakable arms. One of my kicks hit home because Jacobs's arms loosened and I slid out landing hard onto the floor,

"Ooof!" I spluttered as my back smacked onto the hard floor. I lay there for a moment staring at the ceiling, seeing Jacob out of the corner of my clutching his shin.

"Ouch Bella what was that for?" he moaned.

"Shut up Jacob." I muttered scrambling to my feet, I realised all my stuff had fallen out of my bag when he dropped me. I bent to retrieve them, Jacob decided he would help but he just got in the way dropping more stuff than me.

"Just forget it Jacob!" I shouted grabbing the remaining books and running down the hall and out onto the playground. I spied Angela looking worried across the grounds so I sprinted as fast as I could without falling and injuring myself.

When I reached them I hopped onto the wall out of breath.

"What happened?" she asked slightly alarmed by my actions.

"It doesn't matter ok? But I'm going to break up with Jake." I huffed trying to breathe.

Jacob stormed out of the doors and crossed the playground towards me, trembling with anger and his face radiating with hostility.

"Bella!!!" he roared when he reached me, I stayed where I was crossing my arms in front of me. "What is your problem today? Your being a vicious COW!!! Sticking up for that freak and having a go at for no reason!!! What's going on?!"

I sighed. "First of all Jacob you're getting on my nerves, second you don't give me any room to breathe and THIRD YOU THREATENED TO BEAT UP SOMEONE BECAUSE I WAS TALKING TO THEM!!!" I screamed in his surprised face. His eyes narrowed and his brows mashed together into one line.

"Bella I just think that…" he started but I cut him off, by now a small crowd had gathered that had obviously heard me screeching but I just didn't care.

"I really don't care about what you have to say anymore Jacob because I don't want to be with you and that's that. No more take backs, no more begging over the phone trying to make me feel guilty and no more you!" I finished staring angrily at his gob smacked expression.

"But Bella I…" he could hardly find the words.

"NO JACOB I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF BEONG YOUR PIECE OF MEAT!!!" I shouted before jumping off the wall and pushed past him calling a quick goodbye to Angela before storming off to the girls loo where I could be alone to let the angry tears fall un-relentlessly.


End file.
